Ziggs/Strategy
Skill usage * The increased damage from can be used to better last hit minions or harass an enemy champion. * can be used on enemies near a turret to force them to back off. * Place your where it will hit most of the enemy team. * is excellent to ruin an enemy push : it can wipe out an army of minions and heavily damage several enemy champions, brutally ending any attempt to push and also giving you lots of gold. Wait for the enemy team to be as close as possible without risking to damage any turret for maximum efficiency. * works well with a strong allied AoE CC, like or . * , (when placed/detonated by enemies), and will grant vision inside brush and in the Fog of War. * You can use 's great range to gank other lanes efficiently. * You can use to throw an enemy into a and quickly you can use the slow to land a perfect . * It's recommended to save in teamfights to make a quick escape for or to interrupt channeled spells such as , and . * has a fast travel time meaning it is a strong tool for harass especially when combined with to play the hit and run game. * can be used offensively too. Placing it in the middle of your lane and walking around it will make your lane opponents scared of getting too close, as you can activate it for a huge leap. combined with is a very powerful zoning tool, and can force your enemy to walk in the direction you choose, making it easy to land a or a . * can choke off large portions of jungle routes which effectively deters chasing enemy champions Build usage * naturally suffers from long cooldowns and the high mana costs. Itemize to counteract these deficiencies. * is a strong item on Ziggs, providing AP, cooldown reduction, and mana regeneration. * works well with his passive, . It can be later turned into . * gives Ziggs everything he needs, intense mana regeneration, cooldown reduction, and of course Ability Power. * Grabbing an early is good laning choice because of its high Mana Regen and Magic resistance, allowing you to harass constantly and take less damage from your opponent. **Additionally, consider building , as his is spammable in high ranks and cooldown reduction. This can later be built into an and later which will grant more protection for some mana cost. Recommended Builds Countering * Getting early will allow you to better avoid Ziggs' main early source of damage – . * With proper timing, can be dodged by running underneath it in between bounces. * deals mostly magic damage. Building magic resistance items will reduce your damage taken. * All of spells have a very long cooldown at early levels; engage him after he finishes casting his abilities. * Stay away from the center of his , as the spell will deal less damage if you are outside the center. You can tell when where it will land by the circle it creates before it lands. * Stay away from his to avoid the slow. ** A character with a spell shield ability or pets can also demolish the mine field. Champion Spotlight thumb|600px|left Category:Champion strategies